Hot in the City
by Akasha617
Summary: A Cupcake story in response to a board challenge, just some fluff I couldn't get out of my head
1. Hot

This story is my answer to a challenge on another board, I hope you enjoy it.

Thank you Stayce and thank you Becky for helping me with this.

Completely and utterly Cupcake, but Ranger-friendly

Warning: None, it's pure sap

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.

* * *

Hot in the City

It was late and I was hot and couldn't wait to get home after a day of skip tracing that had left me feeling grimy and sweaty.

All I wanted was a beer and Morelli to snuggle into. Ever since Morelli had installed central air, I loved his house.

I dropped Lula at her car in front of the bonds office and waved goodbye as I took off.

It was late July in Trenton and if you've ever been, you know hell couldn't possibly be more uncomfortable.

It's hot, it's humid, and by 10 AM your throat is scratchy from the hydrocarbons you've inhaled. I was used to it, but that didn't mean I liked it.

I couldn't wait to get my current high-bond skip locked up so I could pack my bags and move to the shore for a week or two.

Okay, so I needed this skip to be able to pay my rent _and_ go to the shore, it wasn't really a choice.

I'd been after David Aucoin for over a week now, and the weasel kept avoiding me. The only reason I'd gotten him although his bond of 100 grand was much more in Ranger's category, was that he wasn't known to be armed. He'd embezzled a gazillion dollars from his company, so when he was arrested, they'd taken his passport and released him on bail because the jails were overcrowded and he was a first-time offender, albeit a big one.

And now it was Friday, and I was about as far as I was Monday and four times as frustrated. I _really_ wanted that beer.

When my cell phone rang I was tempted to just ignore it because it was probably my mom. Then I felt guilty for ignoring my mom and fished the damned phone out of my shoulder bag when I slowed to stop for a red light. Did I mention Trenton traffic is just as bad in the summer as it is the rest of the year, only drivers are even crazier?

"Cupcake," Joe greeted me when I picked up. It felt good to hear his voice after a day of bleh.

"I'm on my way," I told him. "Open up a beer for me, I'll be there in five minutes."

"About that," Morelli said and I got a weird feeling.

Behind me, a driver leaned on his horn and I realized the light has changed. I can't drive and talk at the same time very well, so I crossed the intersection and pulled over.

"What do you mean?" I wanted to know, hoping my voice didn't have the edge to it that I felt. It wasn't Morelli's fault I'd had a week from hell.

"I'm not home," Joe said, "I took Barry's shift because he had a family emergency and I won't be home until later."

So much for the evening I'd planned.

"Can you walk Bob?" Joe asked and I sucked in some air but stopped myself before I yelled at him. He was doing his friend and colleague a favor, it wasn't like he was going drinking with his buddies, I told myself. Morelli's not doing this to piss you off, he's doing this to help.

All of that was true but I was still disappointed.

"Okay," I finally said. "Are you mad?" Joe asked.

No, I wasn't mad. I wasn't happy, because all day, I'd been looking forward to this, but mad wasn't the right word. I sighed.

"Look, Steph, I'll make it up to you, I promise. But I have to go now. I'll see you later?"

It wasn't his fault, I reminded myself. "Yeah, later," I said, and that was the best I could do because the Burg girl in me still wanted to yell. I disconnected before I could be unfair.

As soon as I opened Morelli's front door, Bob came galloping out and tinkled on the miniscule front lawn. I wondered if that could be considered his walk, but when he was done and looked at me with those puppy dog eyes, I gave in and clipped his leash on him so we could go for a real walk. I told him about Morelli and Bob was just as disappointed as I was.

When we got back, a beat up Fairlane sat in front of Morelli's house. I could make out a man sitting in it, but I didn't recognize him from far away.

Bob saw the visitor and started pulling on his leash so I almost ran the last half block to keep up with him and reached the house drenched in sweat.

The man got out of the car and I recognized him immediately: Barry Seavers, Joe's colleague and buddy. Family Emergency Barry. I got a funny feeling in my stomach.

"Hi Barry, how's your family?" He'd been smiling when he saw me, but now he was frowning.

"My family's fine, thanks for asking. I'm here to see Morelli," he said but he was looking at me as if he wanted to check me for heat stroke.

I put a lid on my temper while I told him Morelli was working late and he took off after instructing me to tell Morelli to call him.

As soon as Barry's car left the curb, I screamed. I stood on the sidewalk, my clothes plastered to my body, my hair frizzed out to the max, my mascara running and mixing in with the sweat, and I screamed.

It was a good thing I got myself under control before any of the neighbors got a chance to call 911 for me, I must have looked totally deranged.

Bob cowered close by the front door and looked at me anxiously. I knew I should have told him everything was fine, but I'd used up all my patience. I unlocked the door and let him rush in.

Inside, I cranked the A/C up to the max and grabbed a beer out of the fridge. I'd planned to shower first, but I was too upset.

Morelli had lied to me. Mom would have said 'You looked me in the eye and lied to me.'. Except, of course, Morelli had been on the phone, but in my book that didn't make any difference.

We've been together for a few years now, and we've never lied to each other. Sure, we may have twisted the truth a little or omitted something, I was quite good at that but now, sitting at the table in the blissfully cool kitchen, drinking my beer, I felt betrayed.

Why would he lie to me?

If he wanted to go out with the guys, he'd tell me. If he had a family thing, he'd tell me and ask me to come along. I was trying to avoid the obvious answer, because I knew Morelli wouldn't cheat on me.

But why was he lying to me?

My initial shock turned into anger and I downed my beer and picked up the phone to call Mary Lou.

"Joe is cheating on me," I blurted out as soon as Mare had picked up.

"That bastard!" She said at once. I love Mary Lou.

"He said he had to work late and he was…"

"Hold it," she said. "Way too much going on here. I'll pick you up in thirty minutes and we're going out!" She hung up before I could protest, I really didn't feel like company. But I needed to talk.

I took a quick shower to get the day's grime off of me. My cell phone was with me on the sink, because I was still waiting for Morelli to call for some reason.

I felt much better when I was clean. I dried my hair and put on clean jeans and a t-shirt.

Still no call from Joe.

Why had Mary Lou agreed so readily? I wanted her to, but now that I thought about it, it was not like her to accept bad news about Morelli. Probably she knew something she'd been meaning to tell me. Probably this had happened before, only I didn't know about it. Probably every time Morelli was 'working late'.

I got downstairs just as Mary Lou was pulling up out front and beeped her horn.

I told Bob not to wait up, grabbed my shoulder bag and left the house.

"Where are we going?" I asked her when I slid into the passenger seat and buckled in.

"To get insanely drunk and curse all men," was her answer as she pulled away from the curb.

"It's too hot to get drunk," I argued, adjusting the tiny fans to blow the cold air right into my face.

"It's never too hot to curse men," Mare pointed out and took a left onto Hamilton.

Ten minutes later, we pulled up in front of the VFW hall and I frowned. "This is where you go to get drunk?" I asked her.

"You bet," she replied and got out of the car.

I knew there was a small bar in one of the basement rooms, and some Burgers went there regularly, but they were all at least my parents' age. Not that it mattered where we'd get drunk I figured.

Cold air hit me like a breeze from heaven as soon as I opened the front door. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all. Except it was pitch black inside.

"Mare, I don't think…" 'they're open' was what I wanted to say, but I was cut of by a hundred voices screaming "SURPRISE" and the overhead lights flashing on.

It seemed like everyone I'd ever known stood in a semi-circle around me. My parents, Valerie and her family, Grandma Mazur, Lula and Tank, Ranger, Vinnie, Connie, various aunts and uncles, everyone was here.

And then they parted to let Morelli through. He was wearing his tux and I gasped at the sight of him. Morelli in a tux was too sexy for words. Although it must have been 60 degrees in the big room, I was starting to sweat again.

He walked past everybody until was two steps away from me. A smile was playing around his lips and I could have sworn is eyes sparkled. I checked my mouth for drool surreptitiously, wishing I had something to hold on to. I was sure I would start swooning if I looked at him another minute.

He got down on one knee when he reached me and extended his hand, holding a tiny teal box.

"Oh my GAWD!!!!" Mary Lou screamed somewhere behind me, I for my part was speechless.

From out of nowhere, a drum roll played as he opened the box and presented the most beautiful pendant I had ever seen. It was a small golden key, covered in diamonds, on a golden chain so thin, it was barely visible. The diamonds reflected so much light I almost covered my eyes.

"Surprise," Joe said, softly enough so only I could hear him. "It's our three year anniversary today." He lifted the tiny box up when he got back to his feet. "I know you thought I'd forget," he winked at me. "So it's only fair that I don't make you jump into dumpsters for _this_ key."

"Joe, I…" I cleared my throat and swallowed. And then the other shoe dropped.

"Anniversary?" I knew I sounded like an idiot, but I really had no idea what he was talking about.

The crowd cheered and clapped as Morelli took the necklace out of its box from Tiffany's and put it around my neck, resting his hands on my shoulders before he pulled me towards him and wound his arms around me. "Don't worry," he whispered. "It was _supposed_ to be a surprise. I knew this day would come when I kissed you three years ago." His breath tickled my skin and I felt a rush of heat travel through me at warp speed.

Somewhere, a band started playing and I heard the shuffle of feet.

"You're not having an affair," I whispered. It was the only thing I could think of. Joe threw his head back and laughed, then he scooped me up and twirled around with me in his arms.

"Oh yes," he said, "with the same woman for three years now!"

"Bastard," I repeated Mary Lou's earlier words, but there was no heat in it, I was laughing right along with him as I clung to him, wishing the moment would never end.

* * *

Please let me know what you think! 


	2. Hotter

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine, and no one's paying me for borrowing them

There wasn't going to be a sequel or another chapter, but the Beckies insisted

Thank you Stayce, for everything you do

Chapter 2

Is It Hot In Here?

* * *

"_Bastard," I repeated Mary Lou's earlier words, but there was no heat in it, I was laughing right along with him as I clung to him, wishing the moment would never end._

_

* * *

_Morelli put me down on my feet after swirling me around and we easily fell into the rhythm of the music. He put his hands on my hips and pulled me as close as was possible in public. We were cheek to cheek and although there were dozens of people around us, I felt like we were the only couple in the world. 

"So were you surprised?" Morelli asked softly, his mouth so close to my ear that his lips touched my earlobe as he spoke.

I shivered involuntarily at the sensation and he sucked in some air. "If you do that again we won't be able to enjoy the party," he warned.

I chuckled and his hand snuck down to cup my ass. "You were warned…" I felt him smile against my ear.

I mentally rolled my eyes at myself. I'd thought he was _cheating_! And he'd known exactly what I would do, Mare was in on it. He knew me, period. And he'd given us an anniversary. That was easily the most romantic thing he'd done.

"Yes," I said softly, "It was a surprise. I didn't know we had an anniversary."

Joe chuckled and I could feel his body vibrate against mine. "We do now, Cupcake."

And then he dipped me with the music and I grinned up at him like a fool. I couldn't help it, I was happy.

"This is wonderful," I whispered when I was safely back on my feet. "Thank you."

"I had help," Joe replied. I let my eyes wander around the room. Valerie and Albert were dancing close by as were Mary Lou and her husband.

"Was this your idea?" I asked, trying to determine whether or not I'd have to yell at Mare for keeping this from me.

Morelli took a step back as the song ended and held his hand out to me. I took it and he led me over to the tables.

"The idea was mine. Your grandma got the hall. Your mom cooked the food…"

I smiled. "I think I get it. How did you get Mary Lou to play along?"

"She's easy," Joe smiled and winked at me. My mouth went dry and I held on to the chair Morelli was pulling out for me so I wouldn't stumble. "Oh," was all I could manage to say. I hoped Mary Lou hadn't gotten that smile.

Actually, I was hoping no one but me got that smile, when had that happened? Okay, so I occasionally got jealous when I thought Morelli was spending time with other women, but just for smiling at them?

Everybody sat down at the tables when they'd filled their plates at the buffet table. For once, I wasn't hungry, I was too overwhelmed. I was still trying to wrap my mind around what Morelli had said.

Our anniversary. It took me a couple minutes to think back. Morelli had been FTA. I'd found him. He'd kissed me. And then…a smile spread over my face when the second shoe finally dropped. Morelli had kissed me to distract me, he'd reached around me and taken my car keys and thrown them in a dumpster to slow me down. Duh. I couldn't believe I just now made that connection.

But didn't 'anniversary' mean you'd gotten together then? I definitely had to ask him about that. Later.

I leaned back and watched him, sitting across from me at the narrow table. His cousin Mooch was patting his shoulder and Joe was grinning.

And all of a sudden, I couldn't wait for this party to be over. I couldn't wait to loosen Morelli's tie and peel him out of that tux, as handsome as he looked in it.

I licked my dry lips and that caught Morelli's attention. He looked at me with eyes the color of molten chocolate, his bedroom eyes, and they were focused on my mouth. I shivered.

"Can we go now?" I asked, for once not caring about how it would look. My family would entertain themselves with the food and the band, and I couldn't sit still at the sight of Morelli any longer. I wasn't even sure I'd make it home before begging him to take me.

Joe's eyebrows shot up and he looked around in a silent question. "I don't care," I said, still softly so only he would hear me.

With a slight nod to Mooch, he got up and walked around the table, pulling my chair back and leaning down so his head was next to mine.

"I thought you'd be hungry," he said. I kissed his cheek chastely. "I am," I ensured him and bit his earlobe.

A loud crack made me jump and everybody at our table turned to us. Morelli grinned apologetically.

"They don't make arm rests like they used to," he announced and tossed the piece that had broken off onto the table.

"I agree, NOW," he said through clenched teeth and pulled me up.

"Stephanie," my mother's voice rang out from somewhere in the hall, "Where are you going?"

Morelli turned to look at me, silently asking me what I wanted to do. "Now," I confirmed and he pulled me across the dance floor towards the exit.

I was about to point out that I didn't have a car and we had been sipping champagne anyway as we left the VFW when a white stretch limo pulled up right in front of us.

"Do I know how to show my girl a good time, or what?" Morelli grinned as he opened the door for me. I felt underdressed for a moment, sitting on the plush red seats of the luxurious limo in jeans and a t-shirt, but then Joe joined me and I forgot to worry.

He knocked on the glass that separated us from the driver and fell back against his seat, pulling me with him.

"Now, where were we?" He joked as he cupped my face in his hands and kissed me.

His lips were hot and soft on mine and when he let his hands slip down my neck, his tongue teased my lips until they tingled and then darted between them to seek entrance.

I opened my mouth with a moan and molded myself against his hard body, running my hands up his chest.

Joe's tongue stroked mine and the kiss deepened as his hand slid under my t-shirt. His warm hand on my skin made me shudder. I fisted his shirt in my hand, needing to feel him.

By the time the kiss broke we were both breathless and heat coiled in my belly like a living thing.

"I hate to say this," Morelli said, still gasping for air, "but we have to stop here or we'll give Mooch up front the show of his life."

He ran his fingers through my hair, stroking my jaw line with his thumb. His eyes were dark pools, and the desire I read in them mirrored my own.

What Joe and I had was magical. We'd seen each other in the morning, we'd spent the night before together and yet, lying in his arms, I felt I couldn't touch him enough, couldn't wait for the limo to stop wherever we were going so I could rip his clothes off.

"Okay," I breathed and rested my head on his shoulder. "Where are we going?"

Morelli had started to rub his hand over my back and that did nothing to calm me down. I wondered if I should tell him that I wouldn't care about Mooch after another minute of his touch, or if that would only egg him on.

I looked up and realized he was just as anxious to get to our destination. His jaw was clenched and his free hand was drumming on the upholstery.

"That's a surprise, too, but we should be there soon," he said, pushing my hair out of my face and leaning down to kiss my nose.

I reached up and loosened his tie. "I thought you didn't wear tuxedos?"

Morelli smiled and heat pooled in my belly. "Cupcake, if I'm going for a surprise, I'm going all the way," he said and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "And if Mooch doesn't speed up, he's in for a little surprise himself."

"Give me a preview," I suggested as I pulled his head down and kissed him.

A minute later, I felt the car stop and I came up for air.

"We're here," Morelli whispered against my mouth. He got out of the limo and held out his hand for me.

I couldn't tell where we were exactly, only that it was a large hotel, but I didn't care about that when I looked up at Joe.

His hair was now rumpled from our make out session, his tie was loose and he was so beautiful he took my breath away.

"Milady," he said when I hadn't moved to get out of the limo after a minute and that broke the spell. I cleared my throat and took his hand.

Now I looked up at the hotel and realized we were parked in the driveway of the Manor Hotel, a new five star hotel halfway between Trenton and Newark. I'd heard of but never been in.

"Your suite awaits," Joe promised as he tucked my hand in the crook of his arm and led me up the steps.

* * *

Please R&R, maybe Joe and Stephanie will share what awaits them in the suite if enough people are interested... 


	3. Hottest

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine and no one is paying me to have fun with them

There wasn't going to be another chapter, but the Beckies insisted

Thank you Stayce, for everything you do

Hot in the City

_Now I looked up at the hotel and realized we were parked in the driveway of the Manor Hotel, a new five star hotel halfway between Trenton and Newark. I'd heard of but never been in._

"_Your suite awaits," Joe promised as he tucked my hand in the crook of his arm and led me up the steps._

If I'd felt a little underdressed at the VFW, I felt like Vivian in Pretty Woman when she steps into the Regent Beverly Wilshire. All around me, women were dressed in evening gowns or cocktail dresses, men were wearing suits and ties. Of course Morelli fit right in.

As if reading my mind he lowered his head to me as we crossed to lobby. "Don't worry, Cupcake, you're the most beautiful woman in the whole hotel."

A corny line, yes, but it nevertheless made me smile. Morelli always knew the right thing to say. Well, usually.

He gave the receptionist a smile that I reminded myself didn't make me jealous and got the key card from her just as Mooch reached us with a suitcase in hand.

"Up on the 13th floor, not leaving anything up to fate," Joe told me and took the luggage from his cousin. "I'll take it from here," he said and Mooch left, smirking.

If he thought he knew what we were going to do, he was right.

"Do they have a 13th floor here?" I asked. Morelli winked at me. "Technically, yes."

He pulled me with him to the elevators and I only had time to send Mooch a little finger wave before we rounded a corner and he walked away.

The elevator arrived, but Morelli put his hand on my stomach to stop me when the door opened. I watched as two elderly couples boarded the elevator and Morelli smiled. "We'll take the next one," he whispered and gently bit my earlobe. The heat shot from my ear down to my belly and I almost had an orgasm on the spot. I opened my eyes and realized I had a death grip on Morelli's shirt, so I smoothed it out to give my hands something to do beside rip his clothes off.

When the next car arrived, Morelli ushered me in and pushed the button to close the doors before he pushed the button for the floor.

"Alone at last," he whispered, let the suitcase drop and pushed me against the wall with his entire body. It was nice but not surprising to feel that he was as excited as I was. His lips found mine and he plundered my mouth with his tongue like a starving man would a buffet table.

I felt my knees buckle when his hand slid under my t-shirt and he cupped my ass with his free hand to steady me.

"Joe, we…" I managed to pant, when we came up for air. I meant to remind him we were sort of in public when I heard the soft click and the car came to a halt.

I looked up to find Morelli smiling at me. "You were saying?" he teased and lowered his mouth to my neck, where he planted wet kisses before he went down to my collarbone. His hand was still under my shirt and had crept up to cup my breast and I moaned when he started circling my nipple with his thumb.

"Did I ever tell you about my sex in an elevator fantasy?" he said softly and his breath tickled my skin. I rolled my eyes but smiled.

"Joe, you have a sex fantasy about every situation."

He chuckled and pulled his head back long enough to pull my t-shirt over my head. "Busted," he said and I drowned in his eyes that now looked like pools of molten chocolate.

"Won't someone sound the alarm?" I didn't want to be a mood killer and I really wanted him, NOW, but I also didn't want to be naked in front of possible rescue workers.

"Official police business," Morelli informed me and let his mouth take over where his hand had left off. And that's when I stopped caring about anything because Morelli got serious.

I slid to the ground slowly when his tongue swirled around my nipple before he grazed it with his teeth.

The elevator phone buzzed and Morelli sighed. He put my shirt back over my head and hit the 'Go' button before he made sure every wrinkle was smoothed out and my skin under the shirt was practically screaming for his touch.

I think we more or less tumbled out of the elevator on the 14th floor, but Joe caught me before I fell.

It took a lot of self-control, for both of us, to just walk to the suite without continuing right here in the hallway. I stole a sideways glance at Morelli when he carded the door open and my breath caught in my throat.

His hair was mussed from when I'd dug my hands into it. His tie was undone and hung around his neck loosely, and at some point the top two buttons on his shirt had come open.

Not for the first time I thought he was every straight girl's sexual fantasy made flesh.

Morelli nudged the door open with his foot, threw the suitcase in carelessly, then he turned and picked me up. Before I knew what was happening, he carried me over the threshold.

"Aren't you only supposed to do that with your bride?" I asked giggling.

"Yeah well," Morelli said, carrying me over to the king size bed. "I've always wanted to do this." He was grinning like the kid in a candy store and I only had a moment to admire the luxurious suite around me before I was almost thrown on the bed and Morelli's hand was tugging my shirt up again.

He was breathing hard as he pinned me to the mattress and expertly opened my bra with one hand.

I fisted my hands in his thick brown hair and pulled his head towards me, almost crushing my mouth to his in a hungry kiss. Morelli moaned into my mouth and cupped my breast in his hand.

I could feel him against me, hard everywhere, and I untucked his shirt impatiently to feel his skin.

Morelli pushed himself up on his elbows. "Don't you wanna take it slow?" He teased me as he ran his mouth down my neck and started nibbling on my shoulder. I pushed his shirt back and splayed my palms on his chest.

"No," I whispered before I leaned forward and rolled Morelli under me. "I want it fast and over and over again."

He laughed at that and began unbuttoning my jeans. He sat up so that I ended up straddling him and kissed his way down from my shoulder between my breasts, french-kissing my belly button, knowing that would make me arch my back so he could slip my jeans off.

"Works every time," he said as he nipped my hip bone.

I fisted my hands in his hair and hauled him up my body, wrapping my legs around his waist, and grinding against him.

"Jesus God, Steph ...," he panted. "Fast and hard it is!" He flipped us again and jumped up, ridding himself of his pants and socks.

I had a second to drink in his sight and gasped at the evidence of his desire. "Now," I nodded again, I felt like I was going to explode after hours of foreplay.

Morelli climbed the bed and elbowed his way between my legs. He slipped a finger into me, watching me. "This?" he asked, his eyes dilated dark brown. I arched my hips to get him further into me and nodded.

He chuckled when I whimpered as he withdrew his finger. I wanted him back there, but he let his hands slide up my body until they found my breasts and let his tongue take over where his finger had been moments before.

Morelli didn't need any guidance, he found the spot immediately and all the built-up tension exploded in me as I bucked my hips and screamed his name.

I tried to catch my breath and get a grip on reality when Morelli kissed his way up my body, stopping at my breasts to circle his tongue around each pebbled nipple until my body started humming again and I tried to nudge him exactly where I wanted him.

I could feel him smile against my skin as he pushed himself up on his elbows and looked down at me.

"I love you," he whispered and lowered his lips to mine. As his tongue licked my lips and gently pushed them apart, I could feel his hard length at my entrance. We could take it slow any other day, I decided, maybe a little later, but not now.

I dug my fingernails into his back and ran them down his back and with a moan, Morelli buried himself into me and I gasped.

He stilled as I adjusted to him and when I opened my eyes, I found him watching me with a heart-melting smile on his lips.

I tried to hold his eyes, but when he started thrusting into me I squeezed them shut and let myself go. Already I could feel another climax approaching and I wrapped my legs around his hips to feel him deeper in me.

Our bodies were so in tune that he didn't have to ask me if I was close, he just knew. Just as I thought I couldn't get any higher, he grabbed my ass and leaned back so I ended up on top and when I felt him deeper than before in me I came with an intensity I only ever felt with Morelli.

I was shaking with the force of my orgasm when I felt Morelli shudder as he cupped my ass in his hands and squeezed.

"God, Steph," he panted before he fell back onto the mattress. I was unable to move, I just followed him down.

We lay like that, my head on his chest, our bodies fused together, until our breathing had somewhat normalized. Then Morelli ran his fingers through my hair but still didn't move me off of him.

"You know there's a hot tub in the bathroom," he said and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Maybe later," I said. "When I think my legs will carry me again."

"Cupcake, I'll carry you for the rest of your life if you let me," he said and rolled me to the side so he could get up.

I had a moment to wonder if he'd meant it, I didn't have the strength to open my eyes, and then he pulled me up and into his arms.

He carried me like that into the bathroom and put me down right in front of the Jacuzzi. It was already full and bubbling, and on one corner a tray with champagne and glasses was waiting.

I smiled at Joe when he took my hand to lead me into the water.

"I love you too."

The End

A/N: As a self-proclaimed review-whore, I'd really appreciate to learn what you think!


End file.
